Flying With Bloodstained Butterflies
by Micki Patricia
Summary: A weapon and technician are separated when a monster transports them to the Soul Society. A great evil threatens the spirit and human worlds, soul reapers and demon weapons must fight together. What relationships will form and what bonds will break? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_A sound soul resides within a sound body and a sound mind. _

From the moment I laid eyes on that monster, I felt something very wrong. My soul wavelength grew unsound as I tried to see its inner workings. Instead of the burning, scarlet egg of a Kishin, there was nothing. Trying to see the behemoth's soul was like venturing into a dark cave; my mind was lost in the darkness of its heart. It took everything I had to pull myself from the shadows.

My technician and I both noticed the giant hole, as if its heart had been carved out of its chest. Intuition told me that we should not be fighting that creature, but Nathan would not listen. He insisted that as _his_ weapon, my job was to follow orders. Because I did not want to upset him, I followed him into that battle. Danger was written on every inch of the battlefield, but I do not regret it. The fight that ensued changed my life, and Nathan's, forever.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Nathan twirled me in the air. Was every battle like a sideshow to him? Half of it was spent showing off his fancy moves and footwork; I still think he looked like a complete idiot. The monstrosity gave a throaty chuckle as it crouched to the ground, watching our little act. It saw an opening and pounced, roaring as the attack began. Without thinking I transformed back into a human, pushing Nathan out of the way. An angry glare was shot my way, but I knew he was secretly thankful. If I had not acted quickly, we both might have been dead.

It was a mistake to revert to human form. Whenever I did that, my soul wavelength increased. This drew the attention of the heartless beast. "What a lovely amount of spiritual power…" The hoarse voice sounded like sharp fingernails on a chalkboard.

"You stay away from my meister." I frowned, ready to unleash an attack. Normally I would not fight on my own, but if my technician was in danger, I would risk my very life. Nathan had always been there, even when my family abandoned me. Though he loved Shibusen, he came with me when I left the school.

"No, my little snack, you are my target." I heard an evil whisper on the wind. "But, I cannot feast on you here, in this world…my power is limited here," it hissed.

"What in the world does that mean, Nathan?" My gaze turned toward my technician.

"How should I know? Stop babbling, you stupid girl, and _follow my orders._" Nathan frowned, putting a firm grip on my shoulder. It was his signal for me to transform back into an axe. However, I never got the chance to do so.

The monster let out an earth-shaking roar as it stomped on the ground. A circle with intricate designs appeared beneath us and the beast. I turned to Nathan, but I could only see his shadow in the distance. Dark soul wavelengths multiplied as the world began to glow. Soon it was nothing but me and the hollow-hearted creature, surrounded by a bright light.

"What did you do to my technician?" I tried to shout, but was interrupted by a quiet scream inside my mind. Nathan, though far away, was trying to find me.

"He's fine," the monster croaked. "That must have been your name he shouted, little morsel. What a beautiful, _bloodstained _name. Yes, I read his telepathic message." It opened its mouth to say more, but an icy light hit its skeleton-like mask.

"Die, hollow scum!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. I did not turn to see who the attacker was; my deep red eyes were locked on the evil entity. The creature shook from head to toe before disappearing. Only after it vanished did I bother to look around. How could I have failed to notice what had happened? During that short amount of time, it seemed that I had been transported to a peculiar place.

"Who are you?" I jumped as someone pointed his sword at me. Slowly I looked up into an icy gaze.

A white-haired person frowned at me as I brought myself to my feet. It felt nice to be able to meet someone eye-to-eye for once, enemy or not. Back home, I had to tilt my head back just to make eye contact with my friends.

"What were you doing with that hollow?"

I gazed at him curiously, shrugging my shoulders. "Hollow? Oh, so that's what that was."

"And that means, exactly?" His sword inched toward my throat.

"What do you think? I had no idea what the hell that thing was. One minute I'm protecting my technician, the next I'm here." I paused for a minute, staring down at my feet. "Nathan…I wonder if he's alright."

"You are making absolutely no sense. If I didn't know any better, you could be a partner of that hollow. They normally don't appear here, so-"

I put one hand up, shaking my head. "No way. That thing was a creepster that took me away from my technician; why would I side with it? Like I said, I have no idea why I was transported here. It was just like that." My fingers snapped to add emphasis.

He seemed to wonder about my explanation. _Does he really not know about technicians and weapons?_ "I doubt it. You will come with me. The other captains will want to know about this intrusion."

"Sounds good to me. I'm stuck in a strange world, so it'd be better to be in a crowd than wandering around alone. Speaking of which, where is here, and who are you?" I followed the retreating stranger willingly.

He did not turn to look at me. "Who I am is none of your concern. As for where we are…you are now in the Soul Society."

"Must be miles away from Death City…" I stopped walking for a moment as pangs of homesickness hit.

"You, get moving!"

I nearly leaped out of my skin. Though he seemed to be an enemy, I felt comfortable with him. His icy disposition reminded me of Nathan. "Alright, I'm going! By the way, my name is not _you._ If you're going to boss me around, at least address me by my name."

His expression was hidden, but his voice was thick with annoyance. "And what might that be?"

"Chimamire." I smiled as I noticed a town-like area. This seemed to be where we were heading. At the time, I was totally oblivious to the fact that there were dangerous beings behind the stone walls; if they believed I was evil, I would surely be done for. A gut feeling told me that Nathan, my technician, was there in that guarded town. Also, my heart was simply filled with excitement at the prospect of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_For one soul, there is one wavelength. For one wavelength, there are many souls._

"Stay where I can see you." The white haired boy said, gesturing with his hand to tell me to speed up.

I frowned and stuck my tongue out at him. "Who died and made you Shinigami-sama?!" My face turned beet red with anger as he turned to look at me. One white eyebrow slowly rose in confusion. He seemed to be letting his guard down for just a moment.

"Listen, you, I _am _a Shinigami." His frown deepened and his hand inched toward his sword.

"Seriously?! You're not any type of Shinigami that I've seen." Though my tone was sarcastic, I was telling the truth. He seemed like nothing more than a plain spirit, with the exception of a very high soul wavelength. It matched my frequency perfectly, and this confused me. Wasn't there only _one _technician for each weapon?

He mumbled something under his breath and focused on the path ahead. Most of the time I made ghastly faces behind his back. The stranger must have felt something, because he glanced repeatedly over his shoulder. His light blue eyes threw me into frozen seas each time he looked at me. _What is his problem? _I thought angrily.

I became quite bored after I realized he was not going to react to my little game. Without thinking I started singing to myself. When he whipped around, I finally got the result I wanted. "Will you be so kind as to _be quiet?_"

"Sure. I know I suck," I replied, "you baka." My voice dropped to a whisper that I knew he could hear.

Grinning mischievously, I started to whistle the all-American _Llama Song. _Every so often I added in some of the lyrics. He tensed slightly when I repeated the tune. "Either you're trying to send a signal to that hollow, or you're crazy."

I exaggerated my gasp of happiness, "Crazy? I was crazy once. They threw me in a room. A rubber room…a rubber room with rats. Rats? I hate rats! They make me crazy. Crazy? I was-" He put up one hand to interrupt me.

"I get it. You're a nut."

"What the hell is your problem?! I was just trying to have some entertainment. Because you're boring!"

I had not noticed that the scenery was gradually changing. When the dull kid stayed quiet, my eyes began to wander. The woods had transformed into a courtyard with a calming atmosphere. "How boring," I said to no one in particular.

"Your vocabulary is quite limited, isn't it?"

"Hey, when one ruins the great game of Follow the Leader, boring is the best word," I retorted.

He led me up a few wooden stairs and into the building. The hallways were empty, minus the stranger and me, creating an awkward silence. I felt relived when we entered a spacious room. At the very end of the room an older man sat, a glare on his wrinkled face.

I glanced at the white-haired man next to me, who bowed in respect. "Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Hitsugaya reporting. I have brought the hollow's accomplice, just as requested."

_So, his name is Hitsugaya. How dull. _I shifted my weight to one side as I gazed around the room. Two lines of people in white and black robes stared at me and Hitsugaya with veiled suspicion. The first one I noticed was a fox-headed, fur-covered man. My eyes sparkled happily as I ran toward him.

"So adorable!" I squealed. Just as I reached out to pet the fox, I felt a strong grip on my arm.

"This way, little girl," Hitsugaya ordered.

I glared at him. "I'm _not _little. For your information, I'm seventeen."

Though his face was expressionless, his eyes showed that he could care less about my age. I looked toward the man at the front of the room, and felt a chill go down my spine. The old man's gaze was very unfriendly.

He looked around the room, "Now, Captains, how will we punish this hollow?"


	3. Chapter 3

_A soul's wavelength does not define its allies; rather, the owner of the soul decides who its friends may be._

I tilted my head, but I didn't have time to say anything. An odd looking man who resembled a reject pharaoh stepped forward. He looked toward me with a wicked smile on his face. "You should give the hollow to me…I've never seen anything like it, and I need a new experiment. My last one ran away."

My eyes widened at the sound of his voice. It reminded me of the kishin eggs from my home; to me, the scratchy tone was comparable to nails on a chalkboard. "You! Damn it, I hate your voice!" I yelled. His eyes widened slightly, but he stayed quiet.

"This is a very interesting hollow, Head Captain," he said as he stepped back. It was then that I felt everyone's stares upon me. In my annoyance, I failed to realize earlier that I'd attracted too much attention. I decided to take advantage of my sudden spotlight.

"Alright, listen up, everyone! Now that you're all looking at _mwah_¸ I want answers. What the hell is a hollow?!" I stomped my foot and glared specifically at the white-haired man who brought me here. "Snowy over there failed to explain things to me," I finished while sticking out my tongue.

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched as he glared back at me. "What did you just call me?" he asked in annoyance.

The head captain put one hand up. "Silence, Captain Hitsugaya."

"Is that thing trying to say that it doesn't even know what a hollow is?! That's ridiculous. I think we should just kill it now!" A man with spiked hair stepped forward, one hand on his sword. He laughed and shot me a wicked grin that sent a few shivers down my spine.

"That's right!" shouted the fox-headed captain. I pouted slightly at this; how could the cute fox want to kill me?

"Hold up! I believe I should have some right in discussing my death," I said angrily. "I believe I deserve an explanation for this whole mess."

The head captain put one wrinkled hand up before anyone else could say anything. "Silence, everyone. It has occurred to me that this hollow is…different, to say the least. I shall let the beast live for questioning."

"Hey! I am definitely not a beastie!" I interrupted him with a frown on my face. The head captain turned his gaze toward me for a minute. His silent message was clear; I shut my mouth tightly. Though his first impression on me was not the greatest, there was something about his authoritative aura that reminded me of Shinigami-sama.

"I will determine our further actions after the questioning is complete," he finished. The rest of the captains nodded respectfully. "My first question for you, hollow, is this: how did you get into the Soul Society?"

I sighed heavily. "Not sure. One minute I'm fighting a monster with technician…the next, I'm in this place. And, like I said before, I'm not a hollow," I retorted. Parts of this feel like déjà vu, eh?

The head captain was silent for a few seconds. "Assuming you are not a hollow, then…what are you?"

My eyes widened in surprise. How was I supposed to answer that question? Telling the truth did not seem to be the best idea; these people were already wary of me. Imagine their response if I blurted out that I was a weapon! So, I went with the next best thing. "No comment."

The head captain raised one grey eyebrow. "You will not answer that question?"

I shook my head. "No way."

He rose to his feet and turned to the pharaoh-like captain. "Since it will not tell us the truth, I trust you will be able to find the answer, Captain Kurotsuchi."

Captain Kurotsuchi responded with a happy nod. "Ah, of course, Head Captain. I would be glad to." He turned toward me and grinned. I stared back in confusion.

"It is decided then. Captain Kurotsuchi. Please alert me when you have the needed information." With that order, the council of captains disbanded. I stood there for a few seconds, only to feel a tight grip on my arm. When I turned, I let out an angered scream.

"What the hell? Let go of me, you pharaoh freak!" Mayuri started pulling me along, smiling as I struggled to get out of his grasp. No matter what I tried, he did not even budge. Though I knew it was futile, I kept pulling my arm back toward me, hoping he would let go.

"This just won't do," he mumbled while shaking his head. He pulled a strange jar out of his coat and opened the lid. As soon as a tiny bit of purple smoke came out, he snapped the lid shut.

"What the…?" The words came out jumbled. My eyelids fluttered for a second, and then I blacked out.

When I finally opened my eyes, I felt extremely drowsy. My most recent memories were mashed together; the last thing I could recall clearly was being asked questions by an old creeper in a coat. I closed my eyes and did not open them again until my head stopped throbbing. After the headache subsided, I took the time to examine my surroundings.

Where in the world was I? The mad scientist-like laboratory setting sent chills down my spine. Wait…if I was in a scientist's lab…maybe I was home! Dr. Stein probably would have something like this in his home. Maybe he'll walk in, and I'll find that everything was a dream…Nathan will be alright…everything will be fine!

My hopes plummeted when the pharaoh walked in. He had a creepy smile on his face as he walked toward me. "So, you've awakened." I glared at him, but he simply laughed in response. "Very interesting…very interesting indeed…," he murmured. Scratching his chin, he bent over to examine a flashing monitor. "I wonder what the Head Captain will think of this, eh?"

I tried to retort, but I found that I could not move my mouth. Almost every inch of my body, save my head, was not moving. What happened to me? I panicked and wished that I could escape. Of course, my efforts were futile.

The odd man glanced at me for a few moments before moving toward a drawer. Just as he was about to open it, a small black butterfly fluttered into strange room. He seemed slightly disappointed as the butterfly landed near him. Shaking his head, he started fiddling with a few tubes. "Right when I was about to start the fun part, too."

He grabbed my wrist suddenly, and I had an odd feeling of déjà vu. Though I could finally move again, I could not bring myself to say anything. I was still a bit on the drowsy side, and didn't struggle as he pulled me along. Next thing I knew, I was in the familiar hall, surrounded again by the captains. I made sure to make a horrid face at Hitsugaya, who I recognized right away. Whatever I'd experienced was partially his fault, since he brought me here. _But you agreed to go with him_, my conscious scolded. _Who the hell cares about that?_ I shouted back.

"Welcome, Captain Kurotsuchi. I trust you have the information we desire."

Captain Kurotsuchi nodded in response. "Yes, Head Captain, but if I'm not mistaken, didn't you ask me to alert you when I did?"

The old man sighed heavily. "I did not want you taking…extreme measures with the subject. Now, tell us what you have found." He was handed a few white papers with writing scrawled on them. An awkward silence went by while the old man read the words; his eyes widened slightly when he finished.

"Captains, it seems we have an interesting creature among us. For a ryoka, it seems to be a mix of zanpakuto spirit and hollow in reiatsu. It also seems to have unique spiritual powers." He glanced toward Mayuri, sharing an unknown thought with the scientist captain. _Reiatsu? Ryoka? Spiritual powers?_ I tilted my head in confusion for a moment. What exactly was implied by those unfamiliar terms? I would have to ask some time in the future...but that time was not the present.

"The hell? I'm not an it!" I was glad to have found my voice again. Who were these jerks, treating me like I was some beast? I shivered under the intense gaze I received from the old man. He seemed to know that his stares were worse than any verbal punishment.

"So…it is not a hollow, but not a shinigami or zanpakuto," I heard a captain comment quietly.

"Precisely," replied the head captain. "That is why we will need to keep the intruder under constant surveillance until we know exactly what it is…and what danger it may pose to the Soul Society."

"Who will be watching over it, then?" The cute fox-headed captain's voice carried a tone of annoyance.

The head captain remained quiet for a few moments. "It is simple…the one that the creature has already made a connection with. Captain Hitsugaya, I would like your squad to watch it until we know more about it."

"Yes…Head Captain," Hitsugaya replied. I turned to see Hitsugaya's icy eyes flash angrily as he glanced at me. Wait…I was supposed to be stuck with him for Shinigami-sama knows how long? I had only one response to that.

"Oh, hell no."

---  
**Author's Note:** I changed a few things around today, made the wording a bit...better, I hope?  
Anyway, thank you, everyone who has reviewed. (:  
I hope to update soon.


End file.
